


He Loves Me Not

by YunalalieMoon



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: A lot of murder, Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Depression, Gore, Happy Ending, Hyunjin and Seungmin (STRAY KIDS) make a cameo for 2 seconds, I'm Sorry, It's a happy ending wow, M/M, Murder, Plot Twist, Self-Harm, Suicide, This hurts to write oidhwd, Why Did I Write This?, but I shouldn't have, i could've made it sad but i'm nnice, i wrote this when I was feeling angsty, i'm so sorry?, i'm sorry deephwi jinhwi baehwi shippers, ican't stress that enoough, is it really though?, murderer Daehwi, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunalalieMoon/pseuds/YunalalieMoon
Summary: Lee Daehwi would give the world for Bae Jinyoung.Bae Jinyoung would give the world for Lee Daehwi...Would he?orThe cheating/break up fic that no one needed but I made





	He Loves Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry owhrweklfdlksd

Lee Daehwi's whole world revolved around a certain small-headed boy. His eyes shined bright, his hair was silky and smooth, and his personality was cute and adorable. Daehwi could go on and on about how perfect this boy was. How much he meant to him, how much he needed him.

This boy was Bae Jinyoung.

Bae Jinyoung's world revolved around a person with charming eyes, a pretty nose, and nice and soft hair. Jinyoung loved the other's scent, it calmed him and made him think of home. The brown eyes captivated him and drew him in, farther than he'd like to admit. The other's lips were soft and unique, sending a shock through Jinyoung every time he saw him.

Jinyoung talked a lot about this boy to his boyfriend, Daehwi, but he never mentioned a name.

Daehwi assumed this was him. 

He was very pretty indeed, and people often told him his eyes were nice to look at. He was cute and pouty, and very interesting person to know. So, when Jinyoung talked so much about this boy, Daehwi was happy. Jinyoung was giving him attention, talking about him, paying attention to him. The center of his world was caring for him, and Daehwi couldn't ask for more. 

Jinyoung was a bit strange recently. He'd always hide things with his kisses, and while Daehwi didn't mind, he wanted to know what his significant other was hiding. Was it a birthday gift? His birthday was today. Maybe he had done something special for their anniversary? That was tomorrow. Daehwi concluded it was a gift for his birthday. What was another important event coming up? Daehwi squealed at the thought. It must be something big Jinyoung was hiding in the closet.

Of course, sometimes he did get a bit suspicious. The closet was well hidden from him. Luckily, it wasn't the one Daehwi's clothes were in, but it was Jinyoung's, and Daehwi loved his clothes. Nonetheless, he left after a bit of pestering from Jinyoung.

Daehwi was completely smitten. Anything Jinyoung asked him, he'd do it. Often, Jinyoung would ask him to leave the house for a few hours. Happily, Daehwi would take the car keys and drive off to the grocery store on the corner street, next to the cafe where he and Jinyoung had met. There, he would talk to the two cashiers he had grown attached to. Seungmin and Hyunjin listened to his every problem, even giving him advice. The only thing Daehwi wished they would change was their opinion on Jinyoung. They claimed he had Daehwi wrapped around his finger, and he was too blind in love to notice.

Daehwi didn't care. Jinyoung loved him, Jinyoung cared for him. He smiled, absentmindedly covering the scars on his wrist with his long sleeves. Everything was perfect, what else could he ask for? Daehwi finished his rounds at the grocery store, asking for help from Daniel, another cashier, to reach the top shelf. After checking out, he held his grocery bags in one hand, the car keys in the other. Where did he want to go now?

He stopped in the middle of the parking lot, right next to his grey car. He dropped the bags to the ground, a bright smile lighting up his face as he clapped his hands together. "I know," he happily exclaimed. "I'll go to the amusement park. Where Jinyoung brought me!" 

The amusement park was a special place to Daehwi. It was where Jinyoung had brought him for their first date, and they had even shared their first kiss on top of the Ferris Wheel. Very cliche, Daehwi realized. Even so, no amount of cheesiness and embarrassment would change the feelings he had developed for the park. Daehwi's face tinted red as he remembered how Jinyoung's lips had tasted like sweet strawberry. Cotton candy was a magical thing.

Before he could do anything, he felt a hand grip his wrist. The sleeved wrist. Daehwi winced a bit at the pain, before covering it up with a smile. Jinyoung didn't like when Daehwi was sad. He might as well smile for him. Without even turning back, Daehwi could practically hear the nervousness radiating off from the man behind him. Daehwi whipped his head around to see Daniel, who had followed him out to make sure he didn't do anything bad. Daehwi bit his lip; Daniel was always telling him Jinyoung was a toxin that Daehwi needed to push out immediately. 

"Daehwi." Daniel began. "You need to understand that Jinyoung doesn't love you anymore. He's using you, can't you see that?" A hint of desperation found its way into Daniel's voice. Daehwi even thought he heard Daniel choke up from tears. 

Daehwi shook his head, the bright smile still stamped on his face. Yes, Daehwi noted. Daehwi knew Jinyoung didn't love his as much as before. However, Jinyoung still loved him a bit, and Daehwi would stay with Jinyoung until the world blew up twice. After all, Jinyoung was the center of his universe, there wasn't much Daehwi could do without him.

Cars whizzed by the pair in the parking lot. They got a few angry honks from cars trying to speed past. Daniel's hand was still on Daehwi's wrist, and it was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Daniel started pleading again, a second hand holding Daehwi's other one. "Seriously, Daehwi! What happened to the one we used to know? The one who wasn't so centered around Bae JInyoung?" 

Daehwi was confused, but a spark of anger flew up from Daniel's words about Jinyoung. Yes, he usually got mad when Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Daniel talked trash about Jinyoung, but this was different. Best to hide it, Daehwi decided. "What do you mean? I'm still the same person, Bae Jinyoung or not."

The groceries started shaking in the wind, and Daehwi thought it matched the tension between the two perfectly. Daniel's hands were shaking, and Daehwi was happy by the fear and pain Daniel felt. That's what he got for insulting his Jinyoung. Daniel shook his head, looking Daehwi straight in the eye. "No, listen! You are different, it's like you are Bae Jinyoung. What's so great about him anyway?"

The last comment turned the spark of anger into a flame of rage. Jinyoung? His Jinyoung? There were a million things great about him. He could sing, he could dance, his personality was amazing, he was artsy, he was smart, he was good-looking, and he loved and cared for Daehwi. Unlike Daniel. Daehwi pulled his hands away and got ready to swing a punch at Daniel. "What do you mean, what's great about him? Huh? He's better than you, I know that much?" Upon seeing Daniel's hurt look, Daehwi smirked. "What, you just upset because you miss your Seongwoo-ie?"

Daniel looked down at his feet, his shoulders shaking violently. Anger rose in Daniel's voice too. "Don't you dare bring him into this, you monster. You're part of the reason he's gone, anyway! What right do you have to insult hi--"

BANG!

Daehwi punched Daniel, blood on his hand. Daniel's mouth was bleeding, and his hand was placed cautiously on it. Pupils shaking, Daniel eyed Daehwi. "This isn't you, snap out of it! You killed one person, don't!"

The cooking knife Daehwi had purchased was already in his hand, and the same smile from earlier was sprawled on his face. "Oh, Daniel, you should have kept your mouth shut. What do you mean this isn't me? I've never felt more like me! Hey, I have an idea. You can join Seongwoo, how does that sound? Good? Isn't it good? Daniel, why aren't you answering me?" Daehwi sang

Daniel's cold body was under him, blood pouring out from multiple stab wounds. His eyes were glazed over, and his mouth hung open. For a moment, Daehwi stopped to admire his work before realizing what he had just done.

Lee Daehwi had just killed his second person. Lee Daehwi had just killed Kang Daniel.

Daehwi blinked for a second before shaking his head. "Surely I didn't, right? Daniel? Hey, are you there? Stop acting, this isn't funny!" Daehwi picked up Daniel's body and shook it, only to wail in distress as Daniel remained as limp as ever. His eyes were cold and lifeless, and his once calming hand was rough and punctured. 

Daehwi regretted his actions. But what could he do now? Daniel was already dead, and he surely wasn't able to bring him back to life. Daehwi wiped a tear from his eye before standing up and looking around. He then noticed the multiple pedestrians running at him, most of them calling the police. "Oh, shoot," Daehwi mumbled. Picking up his car keys, he opened the door and turned on the engine. Looking back, he stepped on the gas, zooming out of the parking lot and onto the road. He looked up at the stoplight (green, thank God) and went faster. He knew police were probably chasing him right now, but he just wanted to make it to one last place before he was caught and evicted.

The amusement park grew bigger in front of him, and the lights never seemed to shine more. Daehwi couldn't purchase a ticket without the gatekeepers recognizing (surely there was a city-wide hunt after him by now) so he had to break in. Carefully observing the area, Daehwi noticed a wall that had enough cracks for feet support. Leaving his car there, he ran toward the gate and quickly scaled the wall. Daehwi was upset to find that it was an easy task. He wanted a challenge, he wanted everything in life to challenge him.

That was the moment he heard it. He heard JInyoung's laugh coming from somewhere.

Daehwi dropped down on the ground, and his eyes darted everywhere. Where was his Jinyoung? He had to be nearby. Daehwi quickly ran in the general direction of where the laugh had come from and saw his Bae Jinyoung. The center of his universe was standing ten feet from him, holding ice-cream in his hands.

But the center of his life wasn't alone. Next to him was a tall man with charming eyes, a pretty nose, and nice and soft hair. Daehwi begrudgingly admitted the other's scent briefly calmed him and made him think of home. The brown eyes captivated him and drew him in, farther than he'd like to admit. The other's lips looked soft and unique, and they were very pretty indeed. It was this moment that Daehwi realized the man Jinyoung had been talking about for so long wasn't him, but Hwang Minhyun, Daehwi's childhood friend.

Lee Daehwi had never felt more betrayed. Jinyoung, his center, his star, his earth, had betrayed him. Everything around Daehwi collapsed, and the small pocket knife in his hoodie never seemed like a better object to hold. Carefully, Daehwi approached the two. He didn't say anything, just stared at Minhyun. The emptiness in Daehwi's eyes showed how empty he felt, now that his center had abandoned him for someone else.

Someone who was better than him. Someone who could sing better than him, dance better than him, compose better than him, look better than him, and act better than him. A small yet wry smile was forced onto Daehwi's face. "Long time no see, Minhyun. You too, Jinyoung," Daehwi said, his voice colder than Daniel's hand. 

The nervousness in Jinyoung's eyes was very prominent, and Daehwi would laugh if he found the situation funny. Minhyun was bewildered, or, let Daehwi rephrase that, acting bewildered. Daehwi could tell Minhyun knew exactly what was going on and did it without thinking twice. What a backstabber, Daehwi thought.

Jinyoung spluttered, the ice-cream in his hand dropping. "Daehwi baby, I can explain. It's not what you think it is, we were just getting some ice-cream and hanging out. See, you're not mad, are you, baby?" 

Daehwi pushed Jinyoung's hand back with the one not holding a pocket knife. "I already knew, but I didn't want to believe it. I should have listened to Seungmin and Hyunjin, God... now look at what you've done." Daehwi screamed, pointing at Minhyun.

Daehwi was well aware the police were here and let him handle this situation. He was well aware passersby were staring at him with an expression that could not be described by words. He knew Minhyun and Jinyoung were mad and upset. Perhaps sorry.

Sorry was not enough to cut this situation, however. Daehwi brought the knife to Minhyun's neck, a sweet smile on his face. "So, Minhyun, tell me, how does it feel to be cheated on? How does it feel to be neglected, to be ignored, to sacrifice everyone for the one you love to get nothing in return? Does it feel sweet, Minhyunnie?" Daehwi said, the words coming out in a rushed tumble.

Minhyun was uncomfortable, a small cut already formed. "I-I'm sorry, Daehwi, I wouldn't know. I-It's p-painful, I g-gue—" Minhyun stopped mid-sentence.

Daehwi's knife had reached the bone, and he had no intention of stopping. The blood spewed out and covered Daehwi's clothing and the knife, and Minhyun's screams only lasted for a second. Finally, Daehwi thought. Sweet revenge. He pushed Minhyun down and raised the knife one more time before cutting straight through. Delusional, Daehwi turned around to see Jinyoung's frightened gaze. "Yeah, you're scared now?" Daehwi said. He tackled Jiyoung to the ground, aiming for his heart. He repeatedly stabbed the place he remembered Jinyoung's heart to be, and the screams of terror only increased the excitement flowing through his veins.

The police were telling him to drop the weapon, to come with them, but Daehwi wasn't going to stop here. Smiling at the terrified people (he saw Seungmin and Hyunjin in the crowd, even Jisung) and raised the knife to his head. With one last stab, Daehwi impaled himself and crumpled to the ground.

Everything was perfect.

Daehwi's world was fixed.

No. Everything was chaotic.

Daehwi's world was ruined.

The real Daehwi woke from his dream, screaming and crying. Next to him, Jinyoung awoke too and turned around to face Daehwi. Jinyoung's hair was a bit messy from sleeping, but he didn't hesitate one second to wipe the tears off of Daehwi's face. Jinyoung pulled Daehwi into an embrace and Daehwi buried his face into Jinyoung's neck. His tears wouldn't stop, and Daehwi was afraid he'd lose Jinyoung. He felt the older rub circles on his back, and hold Daehwi's hand with his free one. "Daehwi, what's wrong? Tell Jinyoung, please?" Jinyoung mumbled, his thumb tracing Daehwi's fingers.

"I had a nightmare, Jinyoung. You cheated on me with Minhyun. I thou-thought I killed you and Minhyun and Daniel and Seongwoo and Hyunjin and Seungmin and—" Daehwi rambled.

Jinyoung shut Daehwi up by pressing his lips to his. "Daehwi, calm down. It wasn't real. You're safe, I'll never leave you, okay? I'd never cheat on you, especially with Minhyun. I'm yours, baby. It's okay."

Daehwi's sniffles stopped and he pressed himself tighter against Jinyoung. "Promise?"

Jinyoung smiled in the dark. "Promise.


End file.
